StarCrossed: Reminder
by Katsuko1978
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be reminded that you're alive. Sticky PWP, rated M for a reason. Set in the "Star-Crossed" universe and can be seen as a follow-up to "Bad Day."


**Disclaimer:** Transformers © Hasbro**  
Warning:** Stick mech smut. Don't like, don't read.**  
Notes:** This is smut. Pure and simple smut for smut's sake. It got into my head (even though I need to be working on other stories) and would _not_ go away. So, enjoy the PWP, as I don't often write those.

* * *

Usually, the pair of them had a little more self-control than this, able to wait until well after the battle's end and necessary visits to the medbay had been made. It was always best to get any potential problems dealt with before sequestering themselves away from the rest of the crew and reassuring themselves and each other that they'd made it out alive.

But this time had been way too close for comfort, and although both of the mechs _knew_ Ratchet was going to be furious with them for avoiding the medbay, those reassurances were a whole lot more important at the moment.

The door was barely shut and locked behind them before Mirage pounced, pinning his lover to the floor and lapping at his neck cables even as his hands roamed over red plating. Cliffjumper wasn't exactly idle himself, fingers digging into transformation seams and tugging at hidden wiring while shifting just enough to hook one leg around the taller mech's waist. The silence was broken only by the sounds of plating grinding together and low growls whenever Mirage found a sensitive spot on the minibot to exploit. It didn't take long at all for them to heat up, the whine of cooling fans joining the other quiet noises of interfacing.

Cliffjumper reached up to drag the other mech down into a kiss as he sent a silent command to his interface panel, moaning into the kiss when Mirage slipped a single digit into his already dripping port. The noblemech replied with a faint bite to his lover's glossa and slid a second finger in to join the first while pressing the palm of his hand against the spike housing, enjoying the muffled sounds he drew from the minibot. Mirage's own interface panel slid open, growling faint approval as Cliffjumper reached down to coax his spike free.

The minibot let out a disappointed whine when his lover slid his fingers from him, breaking the kiss to look up at the noble with blazing optics. Mirage couldn't help but smile fondly at the expression, leaning down to nuzzle Cliffjumper's neck as he lined up his spike and slowly drove into his lover's port. The minibot gasped sharply, digits digging into the noble's shoulder plating and both legs sliding up around his hips. Their size difference wasn't drastic, miniscule to be honest, but just enough to make interfacing more enjoyable for the both of them; the minibot loved how Mirage's spike stretched him and hit every sensor node in his port, while the noble could never really get over how tight Cliffjumper was no matter how often they coupled... which was fairly often, to be honest.

Once he was fully seated, Mirage returned his attention to nipping and lapping at the wires in his lover's neck, engine purring as the mini's port flexed around him. After a few minutes Cliffjumper rolled his hips lightly, drawing faint groans from both and assuring the noblemech that his lover was more than ready to continue. As usual when they got to this part, they started off carefully, Mirage pulling almost completely out only to drive back in at painfully slow pace while Cliffjumper cursed and urged him to go faster. It wasn't long before the spy was almost literally pounding into his lover, the minibot keening and clawing at the other's plating as he rose to meet every punishing thrust. As could only be expected, overload hit them hard and fast, Cliffjumper wailing his lover's designation and Mirage muffling his own cries against the minibot's neck.

The sound of vents cycling hard and popping metal filled the comfortable silence as the lovers shifted carefully onto their sides, reluctant to break the connection between them. Cliffjumper lazily nuzzled Mirage, humming softly in satisfaction as the spy's arms tightened around the smaller mech. It would have been terribly easy to drop into recharge right where they were, but they both needed to get cleaned up and report to the medbay before too much later. For now, though, there was time enough to enjoy the afterglow.

_"Mirage! Cliffjumper!"_ Ratchet's voice cut into the relative quiet of the room, causing both mechs to startle._ "I don't care __**what**__ the slag you're doing, but knock it off and get your skid plates to the medbay __**right now**__ or I'm sending Ironhide to drag you here!"_

Cliffjumper rolled his optics and bit back a disappointed whimper as Mirage shifted out of and off of him. "I've said it before, I'll say it again: he _really_ needs to get laid."

"Take it up with Starscream," the noblemech replied, amusement in his optics as he pulled the smaller mech to his feet. "Let's get cleaned up and go before Ratchet follows through on his threat."

* * *

**End Note:** ... for the record, the muse decided at the last second that this occurs at some point in the Star-Crossed universe during "United We Stand."


End file.
